comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 3
Trial of Jean Grey is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Exiles: the Animated Series. Synopsis "Oh my god." Says Mimic as the Exiles look through the window into the Shi'ar court room. "This is the Trial of Jean Grey. The trial where the X-Men discovered the Dark Phoenix." "I'm sorry, what?" asks Blink. "I know Jean Grey, but she's never been on trial, and what's the Dark Phoenix?" Morph shape-shifts into an American general from World War 2 and says "Blink, we're witnessing a moment in history! How do you not know of this?" "I was too busy fighting against Apocalypse to pay attention to history, Morph." That shuts him up right away. Sunfire then decides to speak up. "Well, in my universe, Jean Grey had become possessed by the Phoenix Force, and she devoured a planet, so she was put on Trial by the Shi'ar. The X-Men defended her, so they were put in an arena against the Shi'ar forces, and eventually it was proven that Jean had been controlled and she wasn't the bad guy. So they'll probably do the same thing here." After she finishes, T-Bird, Morph, Nocturne and Mimic all nod in agreement. Blink turns away so she doesn't have to face her comrades. "Except in this universe, Jean Grey is the bad guy." she says, not knowing what to expect from the others. "What do you mean, Jean is the bad guy?" asks Nocturne, but before anyone can reply, Mimic begins freaking out. "Everyone get out, we have to get away from here." "Why?" asks Morph, but Mimic points at Wolverine, who is sniffing the air and he looks up at the window, and they all duck down to hide from him. Mimic crawls over to the door and they all get out. They soon take refuge in a Shi'ar Garden where Blink sits next to the river and stares at her own reflection, only seeing a girl in chains. Mimic walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder. She stands up and faces the rest of the team. "Now that we're away from there, Blink, what did you mean by 'Jean Grey is the Bad Guy?'" They all stare at her with expectant eyes. She stares at the Tallus and gulps. "The Tallus says that in every other reality, Jean Grey had been possessed. But in this one, the Dark Phoenix killed Jean and inhabited her body. If she isn't killed in time, it will erupt and eat the entire galaxy, and then move on to every other one in this dimension." Everyone is shocked, and Morph's chin has hit the ground. "That cannot be true." says Thunderbird, refusing to believe it. "I'm with the big man, Jean wouldn't do that." says Mimic. "I know, but this isn't Jean. Jean's gone, this is the Dark Phoenix." Says Blink, knowing everyone is against her. Mimic walks closer to her, prepared to tell her off, but the Tallus glows and everyone's eyes glow red and they all scream. They view the Dark Phoenix walking in the very vessel they stand in now. She is walking over the dead bodies of the X-Men and the Shi'ar soldiers. Cyclops attempts to crawl away, but she grabs him and they explode. The hallucination fades, and all of them fall to the ground. Nocturne is huddled next to a tree. "It's true. We're going to have to kill Aunt Jean." She begins sobbing, and Morph quickly runs over to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I really am. But if we're going to do this, we need a plan." says Blink. Mimic walks over to her, clearly trying to hide his sadness and rage. "I think I might have one." About an hour later, the Exiles appear before the Shi'ar Empire. Blink and Thunderbird remain the same. Nocturne wears a sleek black suit that covers most of her face. Mimic has steel skin and wings, as well as his same costume, but covered with alien technology. Sunfire wears an alien-like bikini, and a mask to cover her eyes and nose. Morph has transformed into a prawn-like alien who is very muscular with a red cape and a large "M" plastered on his chest. Blink steps towards the Shi'ar Empire and speaks. "My name is Clarice, and this is my crew. We were on a peaceful adventure when the one called Jean Grey destroyed our ship and killed almost everyone on board. If you will allow it, Empress, we would be honored to join your group in the battle against the X-Men." The council seems to ponder the offer, before the Empress allows the Exiles to join the challenge. Later, in their bunks, Nocturne pulls off her mask, saying she dislikes her new costume. "I know, I know. But you need to stay hidden in case you cross paths with Nightcrawler." Nocturne looks sad when Mimic says her father's name. She wishes that she would not have to fight him. She swallows and attempts to change the subject. "Good thinking, spraying us with those fruits from the garden so Wolverine can't sense us." Mimic nods, not wishing to continue to conversation. Elsewhere, in a hot tub, Morph is making conversation with Sunfire. "So, we were all placed on this team for a reason. What went screwy with your reality for the Timebroker to choose you?" Sunfire looks nervous at this question, but she says "Well, instead of heat, I developed thermonuclear powers and destroyed my house and killed my family and I was arrested before Professor Xavier could reach me." Morph's eyes widen, but he then puts on a serious face. "I promise, Mariko. I'll make sure you don't have to go back to that." She smiles at him. Thunderbird is looking out his window, gazing out into space. Blink walks in and asks him what's wrong. He replies "Why do you wish to know? We are merely teammates. I was not under the impression that we were friends." Blink looks sort of offended, but she brushes it off. "Look, T-Bird, I know how it feels to be you. We both have ties to Apocalypse, and we've both been haunted by them. But it would be good for both of us to move past them. And no matter what, I'll still consider you a friend." Thunderbird looks at her and smiles. "Thank you, Blink. I apologize, I'm just not exactly in the best place here." "It's okay, I understand. I think that may be the first time you've smiled since we've been on this team." After she says this, his smile fades. He once more looks out into space. "Since arriving in this universe, I have often wished it had been me instead of Magnus." Blink hardly reacts. She only pats his shoulder and looks out into space as well. "You and me, both, T-Bird. You and me both." In another room, Mimic is on a balcony, attempting not to get worried about what is inevitable for this universe. When he hears the doors slide open, he turns around and sees Wolverine walk through the door. "Cal? My god, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back on Earth with Bobby, running around with the Defenders?" Says Wolverine as he walks closer. Mimic gulps and attempts to take a step back. "I just, um, I'd heard about this, and I, uh, I wanted to be here for moral support." He knew it was a weak lie, but he would do anything not to compromise the mission. Wolverine looks skeptical at first, but then he looks sad. "Thanks Cal. We could really use it." He puts his hand on Mimic's shoulder. Mimic sighs and slowly releases his claws on one hand. "Logan, I want you to know, I really don't want to do this." His claws then pop out all the way, and Wolverine tries to back away, but he pops both of his claws, ready for a fight. "Alright, copycat. Let's do this." Category:Exiles Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson